World Events
World Events World Events are random events that occur on a daily basis. Merrill World Events Random NPCs : When the Random NPCs event is activated, there is a chance of any one of the following NPCs to appear: An Old Woman who wanders into Merrill, not knowing where she is. An Old Man who isn't too happy at the shape of the town and gives you a free Empty Bottle. A Man who doesn't know where the Inn is. A Woman who must be an aristocrat of sorts. A Talking Cow who gives you free Milk. Random Treasure : When this event is active, a treasure chest willl appear in one of five randomly chosen spots. Store Sale #1 : When this event is active, the General Goods store will have a 50% off sale. Store Sale #2 : When this event is active, the Blacksmith will have a 50% off sale. Store Sale #3 : When this event is active, the Tailors will have a 50% off sale. Blackbird Forest World Events Ultimate Emo Punkid89 : A punkster dog will behave differently from all the other punkster dogs, and actively flee from you. Bump into this punkster dog for a special battle where the Punkster will beg repeatedly for its life before you decide to slay it anyway. Jolly Foresters : Two foresters, named Artford and Vollig, looking at each other. Upon talking to either one, you will witness their argument, and then one of them will turn to you and ask you to help resolve their dispute. The dispute itself has several different variations: o Which tastes better, an apple, or an orange o Which tastes better, punkster steak, or riona sushi. o Which monster is weaker, leprous hare, or green slimey o Who is cuter, Liffely Sizen, or Qwilte Zan Fossbert (this choice doesn’t appear until Liffely has moved in) o If a tree falls down in the forest but nobody is around to hear it, does it make a sound? (this question has a “Hell if I know!” option) Reward: Depending on who you sided with, you will be rewarded with either a minor healing potion or a minor mana potion. Ravishing Raoul : You might find this mage wandering around randomly on a map. Talk to him and he’ll introduce himself as the Ravishing Raoul. He then offers you a random alchemy ingredient (in the herb/flower family) and delivers a lame pickup line. Reniat can respond with a variety of options, but the end result always has him warping away and leaving a loot bag behind. Methuselah : You may find an old man standing in place. Talk to him and he asks if you’re an adventurer. Regardless of how you answer, he introduces himself as Methuselah, the world’s oldest adventurer, and he tells you about how he traveled for months to arrive here. He asks if he can join, and even if you say no, he’ll force himself onto the party. You’ll see a “Methuselah joined the party” message and hear the companion join music. However, right afterwards, Methuselah breaks his back and says he’ll have to sit down and will catch up to you later. Talking to him again just makes him say he needs rest. Note: If this event occurs again later, there will be slightly different dialogue, but the end result is the same. Bandits vs Slimes : Near the southeast part of the east map of the forest, you may encounter two bandits squaring off against three Lime Slimeys who cry out for help. Reniat answers their call for help by slaying them. You will be rewarded by whatever the foul slimes drop. Winkburger : Winkburger is an evil clown character that was cut from Star Stealing Prince. Here, taking the form of a Riona, you may encounter three of the evil cats. When they meow in unison, they will turn into Winkburger, who will give the party a short quiz. Answer correctly to be rewarded with a random amount of zeny after the battle. Suicide Dogs : You will enter an encounter with three punkster dogs. These dogs bark at you instead of wag their tail like usual. Then they use a suicide bomb and blow themselves up. The battle ends instantly. Mimic : When this event is active, a Mimic will spawn randomly from five possible gathering points. Toll Bandit : A bandit will ask you for a toll to pass. You can pay him or fight him. The Musician : Once the Tailors is unlocked, this event may have a chance of occuring. You will encounter a bard who teaches you the Flute recipe. Colorous Cave World Events Poor Bufkus Can't See : You may encounter a mage deep in the caves and he can’t see. He’ll ask if you have a torch. Give him one and he’ll offer to sell you some skills. If you don’t have a spare torch you can still come back to him later (though he disappears when it’s a new day). Ankaba : On the 2nd floor of the Colorous Cave, you will encounter Ankaba in the little passageway on the very east side of the map. Once you defeat Plutonus, Ankaba will no longer randomly appear there, and will always be found on the 3rd floor. The Pitiful Slime : A Green Slimey will actively flee you. Battle it and it will beg you to spare its life. It will reward you with 100z if you do so. Traveling Merchants : On all five floors of the Cave, there is the possibility of one of five merchants appearing. Each sells goods that are usually more expensive than found in the General Goods store. Some sell goods that can't be bought normally. Pleachem, the merchant on the 5th floor, can be sold loot to. Pilgrims and Trainers : There are four pilgrims, one for each element, and four skill trainers, one for dark/divine spells, one for music/misc skills, one for one handed skills, and one for two handed skills. Each trainer has the possibility to spawn on one of the five floors, and their location is fixed for the entire day. Debris Trap : Randomly boulders will be scattered throughout the floor. They can be pushed out of the way. Reniat's Choice : Two male NPCs are chained up and there is a switch in neutral position in the middle of them. When you come across this event, both NPCs will start screaming and begging you to save them. One of them will reveal that the person who chained them up said that pressing the switch will free one of them but kill the other. They both start begging you to save them instead of the other. You can talk to either of them and then when you're ready to make your choice, flip the switch to the right position, then watch one of them die and the other lives. The person who lives will simply thank you. This event only occurs once and always occurs in the same spot. Suirelias : You will encounter an annoying child named Suirelias who claims he knows everything about adventuring. He will go into a rant about every aspect of adventuring. There isn't anything special about this event. It's basically an npc that appears via world event that you can talk to. If you want to permanently get rid of Suirelias, you can press a switch near him which will drop a boulder on him. This event stops occuring once you kill Suirelias.